Demon Heritage
by Nightrobin05
Summary: Harry is not who we believed him to be, with a birth right and a heritage so much bigger then the one he grew up beliving will he be able to save everyone? Re-written Warning slight dumbles/weasley bashing


**Author's note:** I am so sorry it took so long, I've been so consumed with work and babysitting lately that I've not had much chance to do anything. Anyways this is the rewritten prologue and chapter one is already in the making so hopefully it will be up soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your favourites/story alert, it real encourages me to write more when I know others like what I am doing. Please forgive any and all mistakes that are in this chapter it is unbatad, and thank you for taking the time to read this

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter or Naruto, they each belong to their respective owners therefore I ask you not to sue.

A tall figure stood at attention before the cool glass window, watching in silent indifference as rain descended from the heavens to cleanse the village before him.

Thunder and lightning were once again roaring into existence as many of the people below rushed to take shelter from the harsh winds that were sweeping by them. Many apparently found it as soon there was no one in sight, the only thing now truly visible were the lights form the many homes and restaurants that were brave enough to stay open.

The man watched all of this yet seemingly took none of it in, his mind far away even as his eyes tried to find focus. Suddenly he shifted seemingly agitated, his tense shoulders rising slightly as though to show his frustration.

Suddenly the door behind him opened, revealing a young nurse who stood slightly awkwardly in the frame, clearly both intimidated and nervous at having to approach him.

"Lord Hokage…" her soft gentle voice broke the silence, slightly unnerved to be speaking to someone in such a high position of power.

The man slowly turned to face her, allowing the light from the outside hall to spill slightly onto him revealing a young and handsome face. "Yes?" he questioned equally softly so as not to frighten the poor girl more.

The girl smiled slightly before continuing "your wife has just come out of labour, if you'd like to see her-" her next words were seemingly lost to an empty room as the man was already gone having left in a small swirl of leaves.

He reappeared not a moment later at the side of his wife, two rooms down from the one he had just been in the small leaves appearing once again. His gaze however was on the purple haired woman who lay in the bed before him, a small bundle of blankets clutched carefully to her chest.

Her head turned slightly allowing his baby blue to meet with her lavender which shined with an untouchable joy, and nearly teared up at the sight of him. Her limps trembled slightly even as her face broke into the largest smile he had ever seen upon her face.

"H...Hinata…" he was slightly afraid to ask, especially with how many times they had been in this position before.

She just nodded, before pulling the corner of the bundle down slightly to reveal a purple tuft of hair which stood up in a messy fashion reminiscent of his own sun kissed locks.

Tears suddenly found themselves falling down his tan cheeks as he moved to stand closer, to look upon the small bundle of joy his wife held so carefully.

"We did it Naruto; we have a b-baby…" Hinata managed to stutter out even as tears fell from her own eyes, unable to contain her happiness as the young child shifted slightly in its sleep.

"What…what is it?" asked Naruto his voice clearly expressing his joy as it always had when he was a child, even allowing a bit of an embarrassed tone to flow into his voice as he realised he didn't know the sex of his own child.

Hinata only laughed, allowing her eyes to close as she was overwhelmed with emotions, she leaned into her husband's chest. "He's a boy Naruto…our baby boy."

Naruto smile grew as he looked down upon his child, he had a son! A son! He found his arms wrapping round Hinata as he allowed his head to rest upon her crown.

"W…what's his name?" he knew Hinata would have already chosen, he really didn't mind as he knew that she would pick anything better than his suggestion of calling the child 'Ramen'.

Hinata just smiled that much larger, allowing the warmth of her husband to soothe her, all the while clinging to her child like he was a life line. He was not there first attempt at creating a child, not by a longshot as they had tried for many years after their marriage to produce one, Hinata even going so far as to quit being a shinobi so as not to take any risks. However even then any and all children that had begun to grow had either ended up as a miscarriage or had just stopped breathing altogether.

Their last child had even managed to have been birthed only for it to be revealed as still born. Hinata had of course known the reason for the many failures; however she had no intention of ever telling Naruto she knew he already beat himself up about it enough.

The reason all their children died was due to one thing and one thing only; the kyuubi. Its poisonous chakra had been slowly integrated into Naruto own and caused his own to become just as deadly, therefore any children conceived quickly died at its poisonous touch, all of them except this one.

The young boy shifted slightly again as his small eyes fluttered open to reveal the soft blue eyes that he shared with his father, they blinked in a show of confusion before he once again shut them and allowed his body to once again succumb to sleep.

Tears of happiness fell once again before she let out a soft sigh of content.

"Kyoui, his name is Kyoui."

**xXx**

Later that night Hinata laid in her bed a smile of content upon her face as she watched the small cot that stood only a few feet from her, the small babe slept safely within his mother eye. Naruto had been kicked out earlier for trying to stay after visiting hours, apparently even the Hokage had to follow all hospital rules and regulations.

It had been amusing to watch as he argued loudly with the large nurse who had promptly grabbed him by the ear before dragging him out even as he cried out for her to release him.

Her memory however was cut short as the air seemingly rippled slightly over the small cot, almost shimmering in the dull light that crept through the blinds. A small sense of panic and unease suddenly over took her as she attempted to get out of her bed, worried for her child.

"Pertrificus totalus!" a voice suddenly cried out, she didn't even have time to cry out as a red light shot out of nowhere and hit her centre chest. She fell back as she felt all of her limbs suddenly become unresponsive, the only thing she could now use where her eyes and they remained fixated on the rippling air.

Suddenly, the air seemingly ripped to allow a long bearded old man to appear, his features obscured mostly by the light. However she could easily make out his small blue eyes that where hidden behind a pair of half-moon spectacles. Those eyes held pity and remorse yet at the same time held a frightening amount of determination.

"I'm sorry…" an old wizened voice spoke out, as he clutched a stick tightly in his hand "but this is for the greater good."

With that he turned around and reached in the cot, pulling the small babe from it's resting place. At that moment Hinata tried to scream, tried to move tried to cry as he turned to face her, his face holding even more regret.

'NO! No please no!' she tried to scream at him, tried to make him return her child. He was apparently deaf to her mental cries however as he instead just twisted on his ankle before disappearing with a small pop.

**End Note:** For those of you who wish to know Kyoui means miracle, I'm not sure if it's an actual name or not so if it isn't then it is in this verse. Anyway please leave some feedback, constructive criticism is also welcome. For those of you who are questioning why Dumbledore kidnapped the child well you'll just have to wait and see, though most of you probably have already guessed correctly.


End file.
